1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to confectionary products and is particularly concerned with such products in which a flowable confection is dispensed and methods of manufacturing and using such products.
2. Related Art
Snack foods such as popcorn, chips, nuts, and the like are generally eaten with the fingers, which is the only practical way to consume such foods due to their nature. One problem with this technique is that oil and seasoning applied to the outside of the snack food adheres to the eater's fingers, making them sticky and messy. This is inconvenient in a movie theater or the like, where there is no convenient means for cleaning the fingers without leaving the theater.
Candy or confectionary products in which a flowable confection is dispensed from a container are known, but such products are generally relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, and include a relatively large and cumbersome, non-edible container.